Data storage systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage systems receive requests to write information to a plurality of data storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from that plurality of data storage devices. It is known in the art to configure the plurality of data storage devices into two or more storage arrays.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to reconfigure one or more of the storage arrays when an unassigned data storage device is detected in the data storage system.